1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit boards, and particularly to a circuit board with sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
A primary circuit board often includes a plurality of sockets configured for electrically connecting with other circuit boards so as to add functions of the other circuit boards. However, since pins of each socket are exposed on the primary circuit board from one side to another opposite side thereof, the primary circuit board can only secure one socket in a position on one side of the circuit board, and not two sockets in the same position on opposite sides thereof.